parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure. *(Shows Infogames Logo) *(Shows Nick Jr. Logo) *(Shows ImagineEngine Logo) *Blue: (Barking and Reading) Blue's Big ABC Time Activities Adventure! *Steve: Oh!, Hi!, You're Just in Time!, Me, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are Working On Our Word Books! *Joe: Do You Wanna Help? *Steve: Great!, Come On! *Joe: Hey, Blue!, Do You Wanna Hear Steve's Story? *Steve: But I Just Made Up With Words We Collected So Is!, You Know! *Joe: Okay!, Here Goes! *Steve: (Reading) I Have A Friend, Who's Name Is Blue!, She's Cute, and Little, and Loves Me Too! *Joe: Did You Like It? *Steve: Oh!, Thanks! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Oh!, Right, Blue!, We Still To Find Words For Your Word Book! *Steve: So You Can Make Up Really Cool Stories!, Like Me! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Tickety: I'll Help You, Blue!, I'll Help You Get Some Words! *Steve: Alright Then! *Joe: Steve and Me Be Right Over Here!, Reading A Really Great Book! *Steve: Hey!, Will You Help Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Find Words For The Word Book? *Joe: You Will? *Steve: Great! *Joe: Cause You Know, We Might Feeling You Make Some Pretty Amazing Stories! *Steve: Okay!, See You Later! *(Steve and Joe Walks) *Tickety: Let's Start With One Of Our Favorite Words, You're Name! *Child: Y-O-U! *Tickety: Wow!, Look At All The Friends Who Came To Help Us!, It's ABC Time!, Who Do You Want To Go See First? *Child: Shovel and Pail! *Shovel: Come This Way, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Pail: Look, Blue!, We Need A Game In The Sand! *Blue: (Barks) *Shovel: Can You Follow The Letters To Find Us? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Pail: Great! *Shovel: Just Follow The Letters of the Alphabet! *(Click) *Shovel and Pail: A!, B!, C!, D!, E!, F!, G!, H!, I!, J!, K!, L!, M!, N!, O!, P!, Q!, R!, S!, T!, U!, V!, W!, X!, Y!, Z! *Blue: (Barks) *Shovel: That's the Last Letter! *Pail: Yay! *(Blue Follows the Letters) *Shovel and Pail: A!, B!, C!, D!, E!, F!, G!, H!, I!, J!, K!, L!, M!, N!, O!, P!, Q!, R!, S!, T!, U!, V!, W!, X!, Y!, Z! *Blue (Barks) *Shovel and Pail: (Laughing) *Pail: You Did It! *Blue: (Barks) *Shovel: That's Right, Blue!, You Have Another Word For Your Word Book! *Blue: (Barks) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:2019 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games